FIG. 1 shows a schematic representation of a conventional electronics apparatus. An example of such an electronics apparatus is for example the energy converter described in U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2007/0296271 A1.
The schematically shown electronics apparatus 10 has an (expanded) housing 12 that is capable of being divided (schematically) at least into a high-voltage area 12a and a low-voltage area 12b. In high-voltage area 12a there is situated at least one inverting device 14 that is electrically connected at the input side to a battery 60 via a first electrical connection 15a, and is electrically connected at the output side to a motor 18 via a second electrical connection 15b. Low-voltage area 12b has at least one component 20 for operating electronics device 10. The schematically shown at least one component 20 of low-voltage area 12b is electrically connected to inverting device 14 via a first internal line 22. A second internal line 24 connects the at least one component 20 of low-voltage area 12b to a plug connector 26 attached to housing 12, to which an external line 28 can be coupled for a conductive connection between electronics apparatus 10 and a further device (not shown).
In order to filter out electromagnetic interferences that may occur in high-voltage area 12a, in particular due to parasitic capacitances of the machine winding, electronics apparatus 10 can additionally be equipped with filter blocks 30 through 34. The depicted electronics apparatus 10 has a first filter block 30 that is situated within first electrical connection 15a between battery 60 and inverting device 14. A second filter block 32 is situated in second electrical connection 15b from inverting device 14 to engine 18. A third filter block 34 of low-voltage area 12b is situated between second line 24 and plug connector 26. Standardly, each of the filter blocks 30 through 34 is fashioned as a specific filter assembly. Such a filter block 30 through 34 can be realized as a unit made up of a plurality of capacitors and inductors, and at least one Y capacitor 36 can provide a low-impedance path 38 as a feedback path for electromagnetic interference.